


Take Me

by PettiSmith



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Beach Sex, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Sex, Love, Mystacor (She-Ra), No Lesbians Die, One Shot, Romance, Smut, Vacation, catradora, spop, thanks noelle, the one where they are pretty much naked the entire time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PettiSmith/pseuds/PettiSmith
Summary: “Sit.” Catra nodded toward the chair. Adora had just managed to catch her breath, only to feel it quickly stolen from her chest again. She lowered herself into the chair, knees parted subtly. Catra kneeled down into the grass before her and slid her hands up Adora’s legs, pulling them further apart. She glanced up to Adora, quickly flashed her a fanged smile, and then disappeared between Adora’s thighs.***Adora takes Catra to Mystacor for some much needed alone time.Or... Adora still doesn't know how to relax on the cloud beach.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 195





	Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> This maybe could have been Warm Whispers (my previous Catradora fic) Chapter 2? But my indecision about that led me here. Sexy happiness ahead! :)   
> Also, the title is a reference to the song "Take Me" by Aly & AJ. Cool, cool.

**For weeks, Adora and Catra roamed the kingdom of Bright Moon, Adora showing Catra the _lay_ of the land.**

It was delicious freedom that they both lapped up, happily and greedily. But still, they craved the intimacy of each other’s exclusive company, hiding away from familiar faces at every corner. 

“Let’s go somewhere. Just us. I want you to myself, for once.” Catra pleaded. “Bow almost caught us in the war room the other day...and I really don’t think he’d like to know just what She-Ra’s sword is able to transform into.” Catra ran both hands down her own hips and shivered at the thought of Adora fucking her with that sword turned golden strap-on, her tail flicking behind her, “Although, I am very happy to know it can do all of _that_.” Adora quirked her lips into a half-smile, “Oh, yeah? I could tell. For someone who doesn’t like water, you sure spend a lot of time...wet.” Catra sighed, there was very little she could do to hide the complete and utter thrill of Adora’s physical attention, “So... are you going to take me somewhere or not?”

*****

On Mystacor, Catra and Adora were free from prying eyes. The sorcerers here wanted little to do with them, busy with their own studies. Aunt Casta was, fortunately, still visiting with King Micah in Bright Moon, leaving them completely unbothered on the floating island. Of course, she had sent them off with horrendous knitted sweaters and healthy snacks for the road.

Adora watched Catra sleep on the beach, all of their clothes tossed aside. The tide of clouds rushed up to her feet and ran away again, back to their fluffy depth. Catra rested peacefully on her chest, head turned towards Adora, eyes closed softly, dark eyelashes brushing her high cheekbones. Adora’s eyes wandered—it was impossible to ignore Catra’s perfect ass on display—she reached out and traced Catra’s curves, causing her to stir awake.

“Hey, Adora… Can I help you?” Catra teased in a raspy voice, her tail wrapping around Adora’s roaming hand. “As a matter of fact, you can.” Adora moved fully atop Catra’s body, hands planted on either side of her shoulders, pressing up against Catra’s sculpted back and ass with her own exposed skin. Catra reared back, rotating her hips side to side, pushing hard into Adora’s lap, humming encouragingly.

Adora responded by placing one knee between Catra’s legs and spreading them apart, before moving between them. Catra continued to arch her back, welcoming her firm touch. Adora gripped Catra’s raised hips with one hand and used the other to tease her clit from behind before slipping her fingers inside of Catra’s cunt. Catra pulsed against her force.

Adora used her whole body to thrust repeatedly into Catra’s wet middle, her hips pressing up against her own hand and Catra’s backside, furthering the depth of her rhythmic pressure. Catra whimpered, biting down hard on her full bottom lip.

Adora pulled Catra back toward her, guiding her around so that Catra was facing and straddling her, fingers still deep. Catra’s breath caught in her chest, somehow still stunned by Adora’s strength and command. Catra kissed around Adora’s ear, softly biting and letting her tongue trace freely—her hot breath trailing Adora’s neck.

Adora held her upright as Catra rode her fingers, wrapped tightly around them, until she was overwhelmed and on the tantalizing edge of finishing. “Use your mouth,” Catra purred into Adora’s ear.

Adora shivered, a chill running across her skin. She couldn’t help but smirk—Catra was so bossy. Knowing just what Catra wanted, quickened her own pulse, and built a fire within her abdomen. She slid her fingers out and lowered Catra back onto the beach towel. With both hands under Catra’s hips, she angled her upwards and teased the end of her tongue to Catra’s clit, lightly taunting the surface. Catra moaned, nails ripping at her towel, eager for more. Adora repeated the gentle, withholding, pressure again. Catra throbbed impatiently beneath her, before Adora finally gave in to the full force of her mouth. Her hot tongue on Catra’s wet center, surging with knowing direction. Catra panted and gripped Adora’s sculpted arms. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Catra collapsed into content exhaustion as Adora lowered her hips back to the ground, a smug look on her face.

They stretched out on the beach, catching their breath, giddy with satisfaction. Catra pulled Adora’s face to her own, kissing her top lip, then bottom, before slipping a tongue between them. Adora’s heart raced, absolutely overcome with the adrenaline rush of their shared pleasure.

Catra pulled back, eyes locked on Adora’s, “What do _you_ want, Adora?” She had asked her this before, but she hoped it would sit differently this time. Adora sighed. She loved how Catra was able to lick her wounds, to spin their sordid past into a future full of love and trust, reclaiming those painful memories. She laced her fingers through Catra’s.

“I want all of you, always. I want to see you from across a crowded room and smile, knowing you’re mine and I am yours. I want a future with imperfection, because that’s how the light gets in—through the cracks. I want…” She paused, knowing Catra’s question was more playful in nature than Adora had made it out to be, “I want you to take me to the gardens and fuck me with your mouth.”

Catra raised her eyebrows and smiled, “I want all of that too, Adora.” She stood up and turned towards the kingdom, looking back over her shoulder towards Adora, “But…let’s start in the gardens, huh?” Adora laughed, her cheeks flushing with a soft pink. She threw a towel toward Catra, grabbed her own, and started toward their destination. “Race ya!” she said as she flew past Catra. Catra huffed in shock and reluctance but took off running behind her, their clothes left in the dust.

Adora arrived first at the garden gate, nearly doubled over, hands on her knees, clearly out of breath but still proud. Catra sauntered up to the trellis covered with lush blooms. “Did you even try?!” Adora managed to breathe out. Catra laughed, “I was actually enjoying the view of second place.” She winked and kissed Adora softly as she walked past her through the gate and into the greenhouse, the sweet scent of rose and jasmine filling the air.

The room was theirs alone, not a soul in sight. Catra meandered through the flowers before stopping at an area clearly claimed for meditation. An oversized, plush chair was set against a wall cascading with honeysuckles. She turned back to Adora, who was only a few steps behind.

“Sit.” Catra nodded toward the chair. Adora had just managed to catch her breath, only to feel it quickly stolen from her chest again. She lowered herself into the chair, knees parted subtly. Catra kneeled down into the grass before her and slid her hands up Adora’s legs, pulling them further apart. She glanced up to Adora, quickly flashed her a fanged smile, and then disappeared between Adora’s thighs.

Catra’s face was soft, her cheeks rubbing against Adora’s strong thighs as she kissed and licked between them. Adora leaned back into the chair and ran her fingers through Catra’s hair, pulling her in deeper. Catra purred into her, letting the reverb send shockwaves through Adora’s entire body. “Catra…” Adora begged.

The greenhouse was humid, the air steamy and thick with an almost sugary perfume. Adora was hot, her loose hair now clung to her neck, small droplets of sweat glistened on her full chest. Catra continued to pulse her tongue against Adora’s center, licking the wetness from around her cunt and circling back to stimulate her electrified clit.

Catra was quick to find Adora’s sweet spot but she slowed herself, relishing in Adora’s body, before finally giving in to the finish. Adora came, loudly. It wasn’t often that they could be so uninhibited and Adora took full advantage of the freedom. Catra continued to press and flick her tongue around Adora’s pulsating clit as she came, unwilling to relinquish the source of pleasure. Adora pulled at Catra’s hair, “Okay, okay," she gasped, "You win.” Catra crawled up Adora’s seated figure and mounted her hips, “So much for second place, I guess,” she teased before leaning down to kiss Adora’s supple lips.

“Now what?” Adora joked, as she rested her face against Catra’s chest, pulling her into her arms. “I guess we start working on the rest of your ‘wants’ list.” Catra kissed the top of Adora’s head. Adora blushed, as she squeezed Catra a little tighter, “That’s not work...That’s play.” Catra laughed, “Even better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my lady, for the inspiration and for collaborating with me on the story art! Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
